Over the Edge of Despair
by Asukai Haruka
Summary: Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku lost everything just by falling in love with one another, but why should they be judged on something they cannot help? Has the world forgotten that homosexuals have feelings too? Well, the world is going to find out there is only so much a girl can take. Based on World's End Dancehall by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka, oneshot, yuri, suicide.


A/N: Hey all! Despite my piling homework, I am writing again! Who cares about Math anyway? Please read and review! Do I offer cookies or something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, I wouldn't have to do Math homework if I did. Never owned Vocaloid, never will.

Luka's POV

Cornered, called names, spat at, laughed at, isolated, shamed, disgraced, disowned. Everything I ever worked for, my music, my grades, my dancing, all down the drain. All because I fell in love with her, Hatsune Miku, my co-star, four years my junior. It is a sin, they hiss at me, an abomination for a girl to love a girl. Well, tell Cupid to improve on his aiming, then, or get him to have his eyes checked. Because I fell in love with Miku and there is nothing I can do about it.

It all started when I first met her, CV01, the turquoise haired diva everybody loves, in Crypton studios. My heart had fluttered, I stuttered like an idiot before her but she simply smiled innocently at me and shook my hand. When I heard her sing, my jaw dropped as far as physically possible. It was "Love is War" I first heard her sing, it was delivered with such emotion that I felt like finding the guy who hurt her and burning him, then killing him. Miku laughed when I told her that, assuring me that the guy never existed. "They make up songs for us to sing, and we have to pretend that the situation is real so we can tug on our listeners' heartstrings."

I was relieved, and I went on to learn how true that was when "Just Be Friends" appeared. Shortly after that, the director asked us if we would do a duet, and showed us "Magnet". It was my feelings exactly, but I tried to seem nonchalant when I agreed to it. Miku agreed readily, and when we sang it my heart broke in two knowing that the heartfelt lyrics that poured from Miku's mouth were not true. When we were told to kiss, I knew I was being given a taste of something I could never have, and it broke my heart. "Akatsuki Arrival" followed, and it was tearing me apart to sing about a love that would never truly blossom.

However, I learnt how wrong I was shortly after our third live performance of Magnet, when Miku confessed to me crying. I kissed her, and we plunged headfirst into a relationship that was doomed from the start. The paparazzi caught on quickly, as expected of them, and that brings us to now. We have nothing save for the other; we stand outside the home Miku has just been evicted from. "Lesbians are evil, misguided people!" "Disgusting abominations!"

Why call us names when you were worshipping the ground we walked on six days ago? We seemed perfect then, why must our sexuality suddenly make who we were before non-existent?

"Don't cry, Miku," I whisper softly to her, guiding her away from her old house, a place now closed to her forever.

"I want to go home," she says feebly, and my heart breaks into a thousand pieces, "I want to go home with you, Luka, I want to go to Crypton with you again. I want to go to school with you again."

"There's nothing good there anymore," I tell her, offering her my hand, "Will you take my hand?"

She looks at me with trust and love shining in those usually happy turquoise orbs. How can anyone call such a sweetheart misguided? She takes my hand and I start walking to the train station quickly. We only have three minutes to catch the last train of the day, and I have somewhere I must take her. She understands, pulling her stride to match my own, and we manage to squeeze onto the crowded train just before it leaves the station. People look at us as if we have some strange disease, while a few look at us with pity.

We get off the train at a familiar station, Miku gasps when we are up on street level again. The roads are dark; a huge abandoned building scheduled for demolition is all that stands before us.

"Are you willing to do this with me?" I ask her, taking a step toward the building and releasing her hand. Miku takes a shaky breath and nods, taking my hand almost the same moment I released it.

"There's nothing good left here anymore," she echoes in a broken voice, and we head toward the building together. I duck under the red-and-white tape while Miku easily walks under it, and we creep along the edge of the fencing to avoid being detected by the sleeping workers lounging in their crane and bulldozer cabins, waiting for the morning to come so they can smash the old apartment block into nothing but rubble and memories.

Soon enough, memories will be all that is left of Miku and me. Memories, and broken bodies. And the remains of us secured in Crypton's database and our fans' CDs, MP3 players, computers and handphones.

Up the stairs we go, each step we climb we can hear an insult lash out at us. The boundary line was masked with jokes, so no one would know or care that they've crossed it. "It's just teasing" they say, but even teasing can cause one to want to end one's own life. "Freak!" "Dyke!" "Lesbo!" "Mistake of nature!" "Disgrace!" "Abomination!" "Hell-bound, disgusting lesbians!" Each step brings an insult more painful than the previous one, spurring us to climb higher and faster. Ten floors, eleven floors, twelve floors, the insults are barely bearable now. Miku is sobbing, her grip on my hand is like iron, and I am shedding silent tears myself.

How could they do this to us, as if we had no feelings? Do the gays and lesbians and bisexuals insult or discriminate the straight? Do we force them to be gay and call it an abomination if they are not? Do we have "converting therapy" for them to guilt or scare them into becoming gay? We do not, so why are they allowed to do all that to us? Why is homosexuality considered on the same level as pedophilia? Our relationships are consensual, we do not rape every girl we come across, we do not sexually abuse girls, we simply love girls! It is the same for gays with boys, and bisexuals with both genders!

Miku grips my hand tightly, and I realize we are now at the roof of the building. The metal railings have mostly been removed; red-and-white tape makes the new safety barrier we will have to cross. I walk closer to the edge, Miku tailing me, and I admire the beauty of the scenery around me. The dark sky littered with stars, unpolluted by city lights. The rows of trees and the majestic, perpetually ice-capped mountains, breathtakingly beautiful, look on at us nonchalantly. They are not hostile or jeering, not snarling at us for being lesbians. Not denying us our basic right to love.

"Luka, the scenery is beautiful here," Miku says weakly, and I reply bitterly, "They say we do not belong amongst nature, we must crawl along the withered ground like the serpent from the Bible."

Miku smiles sorrowfully, "Then let us embrace that ground."

"Indeed," I am surprised that Miku has no qualms about committing suicide. The once perpetually smiling young idol is now reduced to this; I guess even Miku has her limits. I walk right to the edge, resting my hand on the ice cold metal of the remaining safety barrier. I have no idea what came over me for that brief moment, all I know is that when I notice my surroundings again I am falling headfirst. I notice Miku next, right behind me, and she grabs my arm and pulls me into a firm embrace. I allow my senses to drown in her, in the flowery smell of my Miku, in the warmth of her small body, and finally, the comfort of her soft lips as I press my own to them. Our lips do not part as we plunge towards the ground. I think a final goodbye to the world, and to Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku, just before pain fills my mind, and then a merciful darkness.

We have found freedom; in death we are free to love one another. After our deaths, there will be a race to legalize homosexuality, to stop discrimination, but however much they do it is simply too late. It always takes a suicide, lives lost, before humans will admit to a mistake and try to correct it. Humans always need a mistake to learn from, and sometimes they will still repeat it. This world is indeed doomed if they will not learn to be accepting of those who simply cannot help being homosexual. If one is against it then don't be homosexual; forcing one's will on others is simply unfair.

Whatever the results of our suicide may be, I hope that it will bring relief to the lesbians, gays and bisexuals after us. It would be even more worth it if it did.


End file.
